Invincible
by MissyMo2005
Summary: Set during and beyond 5x11... What if Andy hadn't made it out without injury?
1. Chapter 1

I know I've already got two stories on the go but I've just watched this weeks episode and I just couldn't help myself- I promise I'll update my other stories soon, I'll have plenty of free time to write once I've finished moving!

* * *

He knew, the second he heard the explosion that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He'd quickly handcuffed Ted MacDonald back to the table in the interview room before running out in to the confusion and panic of division 15. It took him a minute to place what had happened, where it was coming from. Then it hit him, making his blood run cold. He'd sent Andy to get the hard drives from evidence.

He was running up the stairs before his brain had even fully caught up with the actions of his body. He had to find her, to make sure she was ok. She had to be ok, he couldn't consider the alternative of having to face life without Andy McNally. As he reached the top of the stairs, pausing to survey the debris around him, he felt his heart sink a little. It was worse than he'd thought, the chances of her managing to walk away unscathed from something like that... He didn't even want to think about it.

It was all a blur as he asked where McNally was, finally getting an answer. "McNally!" He yelled, bursting in to the storage area she'd supposedly been in. "McNally!" His voice was getting louder and more desperate each time he called her name. He frantically started to push things to the side, blinking against the smoke and dust that was stinging his eyes. "McNally!" He yelled again, shoving some shelving to the side. He could feel the sheer panic inside of him as he spotted her brown hair, pressed up against the wall on the far side of the room, coated in a thin layer of dust.

"Andy!" He yelled again, pushing his way through the debris to reach her. "Andy!" Still no response.

"Sam? Can you see her?" He heard Oliver yelling. "Is she ok?"

"McNally? Can you hear me?" Sam called, gently tilting her head back. 'Come on Andy, please.' He thought to himself. There was no response. He forced himself to move his fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. He didn't even want to consider the possibility he might not find one.

"Sam!" Oliver yelled again, his voice much louder as he moved closer.

"She's alive!" Sam called back to him, the relief flooding through him as he felt he pulse. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

By the time Oliver managed to get to them Sam had already scooped Andy up off the floor, rushing towards the stairs with Oliver close behind. He could see from the way she was slumped against Sam she was totally unresponsive. "Come on McNally." He muttered as he watched Sam climb in to the back of an ambulance with Andy. The girl was like his daughter, he didn't want to consider the possibility of anything happening to her let alone what it would do to Sam if he lost her.

The journey to the hospital felt like an eternity to Sam, watching Andy laying there motionless on the gurney. The continual beeping of the monitors were the only thing that gave any indication that she was still alive. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the paramedic giving him sympathetic looks as they continued to speed along the streets on the way to the hospital.

Eventually, after what felt like a life time to Sam, the ambulance arrived at the hospital. There was a flurry of activity as Andy was quickly wheeled out of sight, surrounded by a group of doctors and nurses. Sam had tried to follow her but had been quickly redirected to a waiting room. As he sat there, staring at the plain white walls, breathing in the sterile hospital smell he'd become so accustomed to while he was a patient he realised how Andy must have felt when the situations were reversed. It wasn't long ago that Andy had been sat there, waiting to find out if he'd survive being shot.

Oliver turned up shortly afterwards, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and sitting down next to him. "Have you heard anything?" He asked eventually, all though he could tell from the look on Sam's face there couldn't have been any good news.

Sam shook his head. "I swear to god when I get my hands on MacDonald..." There was a long pause. "He's going to pay for this." He muttered angrily. Oliver winced slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "What?" He demanded, looking at his friend. "What aren't you telling me?!"

Oliver took a deep breath, wondering if he should be telling Sam at that moment in time. "MacDonald's dead Sam... He had a razor blade on him.." He trailed off, trying to read Sam's facial expression.

There was a long silence, and just when Oliver thought Sam was going to speak, they were interrupted by a doctor. "How is she?" Sam asked, quickly standing up as he saw the doctor approaching.

"She's stable for now, but she's not out of the woods yet." The doctor said seriously, looking at Sam and Oliver to make sure they were taking in what she was saying. "She hit her head pretty hard, so we need to keep an eye out for any swelling. We also think she's got a couple of cracked ribs. Other than that, just a few cuts and bruises. She's been incredibly lucky."

Sam was silent for a few seconds. "Can I see her?" He asked, fully prepared to argue if they said no.

The doctor looked at him for a second before nodding. "She's pretty out of it with all the drugs that we've given her." She warned him, gesturing to the right room.

Sam nodded. "Thanks." He said quickly, starting to walk towards the door before hesitating, looking at Oliver.

"You go." Oliver smiled. "All call Traci and the others and let them know."

Sam nodded and gave Oliver a small smile before disappearing through the door in to Andy's room. Even though he'd heard it from the doctor he needed to see with his own eyes to truly believe she was ok.

Sam let out the breath he'd been subconsciously holding as he walked in to the room and saw Andy laying there in the bed. If he ignored their surroundings he could almost pretend she was just sleeping peacefully. As he stepped closer to the bed he saw her eyes flutter open sleepily. It took her a moment to focus on him, the pain killers and the pain in her head making it difficult for her to focus.

"Hey.." She whispered, her voice raspy.  
"Hi.." Sam replied quietly, stepping closer to the bed and gently taking her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Like I've been hit by a train." Andy moaned, not knowing how else to describe how she felt. "I had no idea it was possible for it to hurt everywhere."  
Sam gave her a small smile, trying to compose himself. He wasn't usually an emotional person but the shock of having nearly lost her had shaken him.  
"Wait... Are you crying?" Andy asked, looking at him curiously.  
"No!" Sam said, a little too quickly. "I got smoke in my eyes when I was looking for you." He added, wiping his hand across his eyes quickly.  
Andy gave him a doubtful look and a small smile. "Ow!" She winced, how was it even possible for it to hurt to smile.  
"What's the matter? Shall I go get the doctor?" Sam asked quickly.  
"I'm fine." Andy reassured him, seeing he was about to panic. "Apparently I'm invincible... How many girlfriends have you had that walked away from bomb explosions?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Sam looked at her for a moment before he answered. "Three." He said, his face deadly serious. Andy couldn't help but laugh, something she immediately regretted as she felt the searing pain return in her ribs. "Sorry." Sam apologised quickly, realising making her laugh wasn't helping.  
"It's fine Sam..." Andy said, smiling again as she reached out to take his hand. "I'm just glad to be here." She said. It was starting to sink in how lucky she was to walk away from what had happened.  
Sam smiled, watching her eyes start to droop closed again. He was surprised she'd stayed awake as long as she did. "I'm glad you're here too." He smiled, sitting down on the chair beside the bed and keeping hold of her hand as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks to everyone who read and left a review. For those of you who asked if I could include the picture that Dov found in the finale, I'm working on it- I'm just trying to wrap my head around how exactly to include it. If you've got any suggestions let me know :)_

Andy woke up again a couple of hours later to find Sam asleep in the chair next to her bed, their hands still intertwined as they had been when she fell asleep. Shortly after Andy had woken up, the door to the room creaked open slowly, revealing Traci. "Did I wake you up? Sorry." Traci said in a hushed whisper, her eyes resting on a sleeping Sam.

Andy shook her head, motioning for Traci to come closer. "I was awake." She said, giving her friend a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Traci asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" She groaned.

Traci laughed. "I don't know.. Maybe because a bomb exploded in the room you were in?" She laughed, then looked at Andy more seriously. "How are you really?" She asked, knowing Andy had a tendency to keep saying she was fine, even when she wasn't, just to save others the worry.

Andy sighed dramatically. "Seriously Traci, I'm fine! Just a few cuts and bruises. How are you doing?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Traci laughed again. "I can't believe that you're asking me how I am. You're the one laying in a hospital bed!"

Andy laughed gently, being careful not to hurt her ribs again.

She was about to speak again, when Sam started to wake up, the confusion flickering across his face as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. "Morning Sleepy." Andy laughed, squeezing his hand gently.

Sam blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. "What time is it?" He muttered, rubbing his hand across his face.

"It's only 7, I just wanted to stop in on my way to work." Traci said, standing up. "I'd better get going, I'll call you later." She said with a smile, hurrying out of the room.

After the door shut, Sam stretched and yawned- his back was starting to hurt from sleeping in the chair. "How you doing this morning?" He asked, standing up to stretch his legs.

Andy sighed loudly. "Not you as well!" She complained. "Why is that all anyone wants to ask me!"

Sam laughed, sitting on the bed. "Because despite the fact you claim to be invincible we all want to make sure you're ok!"

Andy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine... I want a coffee, then I want to go home and get back to work."

Sam paused for a second. "The first bit I can do, the second but you'll have to ask the doctor and as for the third bit... No way!" He stood up and started walking towards the door, waiting for her to start yelling at him. "I'll go get you a coffee." He said as he reached the door, quickly ducking out of the room before she had a chance to argue with him. Of course she was already thinking about going back to work, that was Andy all over.

When he returned fifteen minutes later with two cups of coffee, Andy was sat on the bed fully dressed. "It's about time!" She said as he walked through the door, holding out her hand to take the coffee from him. "I was starting to think you'd run off and left me here."

"I was tempted." Sam teased, sitting back down as Andy pulled a face at him. "What's this about?" He asked, gesturing to her clothes.

Andy took a sip of her coffee. "I'm going home!" She said with a smile, jumping up off the bed. She forced herself to hide the grimace as her body protested, knowing she'd never persuade Sam to take her home if he thought she was still in pain.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The doctor agreed to this?" He asked doubtfully. Andy nodded. It wasn't a lie, after some persuasion the doctor had eventually agreed. Sam sighed defeatedly, finishing his coffee. "Come on then..." He said, standing up and holding out an arm to her, which Andy gratefully took.

She could feel him watching her as she walked out to the car, using his arm to steady herself. She was relieved when they finally reached his truck, slumping back against the seat and fighting to keep her eyes open. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as he got in to the drivers seat. Andy had gone incredibly pale as they'd walked out to his truck and she really didn't look well.

Andy nodded, trying to find some energy to smile at him. "I'm fine, let's go." She said quietly, staring out of the window. She wasn't anywhere near fine, her head was spinning and the pain in her ribs was getting worse but she wasn't giving Sam any excuse to take her back in to the hospital. She let out a quiet sigh of relief as he started the engine after watching her closely for a moment.

"Andy, wake up." Sam said, shaking her gently. He'd pulled up outside her building a few minutes ago but Andy was still fast asleep, her head resting against the window. When he got no response he shook her a little harder. "Hey, McNally! Wake up!"

"Mmm..." She mumbled, her eyes quickly closing again. Sam sighed, getting out of the truck and walking around to the passenger side. He undid the door carefully, and after another attempt to wake her up, picked her up and carried her inside.

When he got inside her laid her down on the bed, then sat on the end and watched her. He'd known she wasn't ready to come home, it had been less than 24 hours, but she was just so stubborn. He might've caved and brought her home but there was no way he was letting her go back to work in that state. That was one argument he wasn't looking forward to.

_Sorry this is shorter, the next update will be longer I promise, I'm just a little short on time at the minute. Let me know if you've got any suggestions on things you'd like to see happen and I'll try to include them. _


End file.
